1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product for publishing an audio annotation of a media signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the various types of storage media and portable device players available today, audiobooks have become an increasingly popular alternative for “reading” books, especially when multitasking. However, as is sometimes the case when reading a book in the traditional way, a person may wish to record his or her thoughts about a section or mark a section for additional research later, when listening to an audiobook.